emerald eyes
by cris.rodriguez.7982780
Summary: Set a few years after Aang defeats the Fire Lord he travels with Toph and are meeting the others on Ember Island little does Aang and Toph know there felling for each other have grown far to big for each other to contain. And Aangs big surprise hope you enjoy my Taang feed back is appreciated thank you.
1. The party

Aang paced the store he was nervous on what to get top for her birthday the last time he got her something he knew she hated it but she lied sand said she loved it.

She didn't know it but he had practiced his earth bending to the point where he could see and understand when people were lying.

Unfortunately it also showed him how Katara really felt towards him he never sent her heart into summersaults like she did to him. He knew she had stronger feelings for Zuko so he did the hardest thing he had ever done he let the woman he loved go.

It had been a year since then he had traveled the world again this time with only with Appa, Momo, and surprisingly Toph. After he defeated the fire lord, Sokka went with Suki, Katara stayed in the fire nation as its water tribe ambassadors. Toph didn't have anywhere to go and worried she might destroy whole cities he invited her to going him on his travels. They were all meeting on Ember Island to celebrate Toph's birthday hopefully he could keep it a secret from her.

He had grown fond of the blind bandit, he nearly jumped when Toph suddenly appeared behind him.

"So twinkletoes whatcha doing?" she asked a smile growing on her face as she felt his rapid heartbeat she must have scared him good.

"no-nothing Toph I was just looking around" he wasn't totally lying but he knew she wouldn't by it. She looked at him skeptically but she shrugged and looked around as well.

She knew they were in a jewelry she felt all the precious gems around her one in particular sparked her interest. She asked the clerk what the stone she felt was, he answered that it was a rare type of emerald she felt it in her hand it was easily bendable she liked it but sadly it was too expensive for her taste.

"Hey twinkles I'll be outside hurry up with your jewelry shopping she said loud enough to embarrass him.

After Toph had left he bought the emerald.

"Ah your buying this for your girlfriend I see good choice" immediately Aang immediately blushed "she's not my girlfriend she's a really close friend"

"Ah I see this stone is a perfect choice it is said that among people with a strong connection strange powers arise the set is called The emerald eyes" Aang was interested in these gems he picked up the emerald, once he did the stone glowed with a silhouette of green.

The clerk looked at Aang with a calm but sure look "you are the avatar aren't you" Aang was about to answer when the clerk handed him the matching gems in a metal case.

"Take them as a gift for saving the world" Aang looked at the gems "sir I can't accept this how much are these" he said immediately, but the clerk wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Just remember to stop by again if you need anything else" the clerk smiled and waved as Aang walked away.

With the emeralds in the metal case Aang hoped Toph wouldn't sense the precious gems.

"You done yet twinkles I'm bored and we got to get to Ember Island on time or sugar Queen will get angry". She said in an annoyed voice.

"I know Toph I just finished" he said tucking the gems into the saddle pack.

Toph sensed that twinkles nerves he was hiding something after another year of travel she had could easily tell when he was hiding something. she decided to enjoy the ride for a little she had come to enjoy riding on Appa though she would never admit that to anyone.

"So what are you hiding from me twinkletoes" she hurd him jump she couldn't feel his vibrations very well but she could have sworn his heart did a summersaults.

"Nothing Toph why do you ask" she knew he was lying even without sensing his vibrations she knew something was up.

"Are you still trying to get back with Sugar Queen?" he jumped again she smirked to herself two in a row she was good.

"Not at all Toph why do you ask" she was surprised his voice was sure he didn't break so what was he doing in that jewelry store she wondered.

She decided to forget it and sleep till they arrived.

Thank the spirits she fell asleep he was sure she was gonna find him out he picked up the speed so he would get to the island early. When he landed Sokka and Seki greeted him Sokka hugged him.

"I missed ya buddy"

"I missed you to Sokka" he said with a wide grin

"So where's Toph" Suki asked and almost on queue top jumped out of the saddle yelling.

"Hello Ember Island are you ready to be rocked"

They all laughed and went inside for some reason Aang didn't feel the usual pickup in Tops heart beat like he used to had she gotten over Sokka? He wondered.

They found Zuko and Katara siting at the balcony talking he felt there vibrations he knew they must have been in love. He was happy for them and for some reason the aching pain he once felt had diminished to a light prick had the traveling helped he didn't know. But he was glad to be moving on both Zuko and Katara greeted them with open arms.

"Aang, Toph it's good to see you" they said in unison

"Wow you two really got that annoying relationship unison down don't ya" Toph joked, Aang couldn't help but laugh as the couple blushed he'd have to thank Toph latter.

They all got ready for dinner Aang changed into a simple bright orange and yellow robes after washing up. He headed out into the hall and ran into Toph.

She wasn't wearing her usual close she had on a beautiful red and gold dress that showed off her curves and her thin waistline. Her hair was done in a braid removing the bangs from her face revealing a beautiful face. He blushed how had he not notice how beautiful she looked before know.

She felt Aang's heart beat quicken when he stepped out of his room.

"What's wrong twinkletoes so I look bad or something what's the deal because if Katara messed up tell me I feel weird in this getup".

"Nothing top it's just you look incredible" she blushed the complement sent a chill down her spine for some reason she shook it of what's up with me she thought.

She chose to ignore the feeling and keep walking Aang kept up with her they talked about the comment she had made on the couple and laughed hysterically.

She loved to laugh with Twinkles he always lightened the mood they walked and joked until they reached the dining hall. When they stepped in she heard everyone yell in unison "surprise! Happy Birthday Toph".


	2. After Party

Toph was so happy they remembered her birthday she had been on the verge of busting a few sculls if they had forgotten. She had wondered why Katara had dressed her up like this and with twinkles reaction she must have done something right whit what. She shook her head why was she thinking like that.

They talked and laughed for hours while Sokka stuffed himself with fire cake. Somehow she had finally gotten over the water tribe warrior the year of traveling had done her some good she supposed.

"So Toph where have you and Aang visited on visited on your travels" Sokka asked with a mouth full of cake.

She looked back at the crazy year they had were should she begin she wondered.

"Well there was that time we rode the Elephantkoi and twinkletoes taught me to swim" she said with a grin

"Yeah you should have seen her she was so scared she held on to me through most of our time in the water but once she got the hang of it I was very impressed"

For some reason she blushed at the memory, okay what was wrong with me she wondered. She shook it off and continued with their story telling.

"He Toph I have a surprise for you we all have seats to the ember island theater performance" announced Zuko

Toph hurd groans from Twinkles and Sokka.

"Do when have to" they complained

"It's up to Toph were here for her aren't we" Zuko stated

"Easy for you to say you're not played by a girl" Aang groaned "and it's so boring" Sokka added.

"So what I'm played by a guy twinkles and snoozeles I can't see the show itself and I enjoy it don't fall asleep" she shot at them.

Aang noticed a little bit of hurt in the last comment he felt her heart rate shift he didn't understand what it meant.

But he agreed but Sokka had to be dragged out of the house away from the cake.

When they got to the play Aang got the seat next to Toph for some reason that actually made him smile. Over all the show was pretty bad but he laughed with Toph as he described the play to her it wasn't so bad being there.

By the end of the play both Aang and Toph had tears in their eyes from laughing. Sokka and Suki were knocked out and Katara and Zuko were looking deep into each other's eyes both Toph and Aang rolled their eyes in response to the love birds.

At the end of the show Toph took charge "so anyone up for a little late night partying" Toph said with her trade mark grin". Everyone agreed but she knew all but one was lying.

"On second thought let's go home" she announced. She herd most of them sigh in relief as they began walking.

Toph pulled Aang to the side.

"What's wrong Toph" Aang asked confused.

"Look twinkles everyone but you were lying about going me for some fun you in" she said with a grin.

Aang was overjoyed "you bet I'd love to go" for some reason the joy in his voice made her blush. She hoped he hadn't noticed her suppressing a blush.

Toph grabbed Aang by his hand and began running "where are we going Toph" Aang asked.

Toph looked back at him with her blind bandit grin "you'll see" is all the response Aang received. Aang wondered what he had gotten himself into, he remembered back to when they were traveling the earth kingdom.

When Toph had thought it would be fun to gamble at a well known mafia hang out. Needles to say she cleaned them out and they were pissed and they came after them. Even though they needed to fight it had been one of his best memories fighting side by side with Toph.

When they arrived at the club Aang could hear the music from outside the club. It was called the dancing dragon the bouncer took one look at Toph and let them in without a word. How often had Toph come here before Aang wondered?

They found a seat in the back a waitress came and asked for their order Toph ordered them a bottle of ember whisky.

"Toph you know I don't drink" Aang said

"Oh quit being a baby twinkles were here to have fun" she could feel his heart beat trying to decide whether to actually drink.

"Okay but one drink Toph I don't want to get drunk" well it wasn't exactly what she wanted but it was a start. The waitress arrived with the whisky and Toph immediately opened the bottle immediately she filled their cups.

Needless to say Toph downed 3 cups before Aang could finished his first cup "hurry up twinkles I'm leaving you in the dust" she slurred as she balanced on the back legs of her chair. Aang couldn't believe how she could handle all the liquor.

"Come on twinkletoes I want to dance" Toph asked Aang she could feel his heart beat rise. She thought the whisky was getting to her why would he's heart beat rise?

Aang thought about how his heart was racing, why was it racing? "S-sure Toph I'd love to" why was he stuttering? Get a hold of yourself he thought to himself.

"I'd love to Toph" he took her hand and they walked to the dance floor they had a slow song playing. Aang had his hand on her upper back Toph could feel his hand shaking.

"Come on twinkles no need to be nervous it's just dancing" Toph moved his hand from her upper back to her waist. She shuddered under his soft touch what was wrong with her must be the whisky she thought to herself, good stuff though.

They danced for what seemed like hours they laughed and joked having a great time. The place was about to close when Toph downed the rest of the whisky.

She sighed at the end of the last gulp "there doing something right for once in the fire nation" she looked like she was dunk.

"Let's get you back to the house" Aang said as he guided her Katara was going to kill him if she saw Toph like this. Toph dropped on the ground as soon as they left the club.

"Toph get up we need to get back it's late" Aang tried to pull her up but Toph wouldn't budge.

"I want to sleep here Twinkles" she hiccupped.

"Toph you're in the middle of the street come on what will it take" he groaned.

Toph smiled "you have to carry me" she said.

Aang thought he got off easy she didn't ask for a bending battle right there. She climbed on his back and she yelled "Twinkletoes yip yip" Aang couldn't help but laugh. But his heart rate was spiking, but why? He was just giving her a ride home "you know twinkles you make better ride then Appa if this Avatar thing doesn't work out you could really make a living being my transportation" Toph joked.

"Oh really, sounds like a great proposition I may have to take you up on it" there was silence for a few moments until they both broke out laughing.

"So how did you like your birth day Toph" Aang asked.

"It was really good thanks fort joining me" she said in a blush.

"It was my pleasure Toph I had a great time" Aang said with a rose red blush.

When they arrived Aang didn't want to wake everyone so he air bended them up to his rooms open window. As soon as they got into the room Toph fell on the bed.

"Come on Toph your room is down the hall" Aang groaned but like before she wouldn't budge.

"Fine ill sleep in your room then" Aang huffed, he was about to leave when he hurd Toph call him.

"Don't leave until I fall asleep lay down" she pouted.

"Fine Toph I'll sit right here" Aang grabbed a chair.  
" No come lay down" Toph said half drunk. Aang was a tone of red that shouldn't have been possible for him he laid down he knew shed be asleep in a few minutes.

Then Toph did the unthinkable she hugged him like he was a toy platypusbear. He laid there feeling her head barred in his chest his breathing matching hers. He didn't know how to explain the feeling he had in his chest it was like a surreal calm. He drifted off into sleep listening to Toph's soft breathing "peaceful" is the last thing he thought as he faded into sleep.


	3. A sweet morning

Aang didn't want to wake up he was having a sweet dream he was flying through the air with no glider it was a feeling of weightlessness. It was like everything was in balance he didn't need to go save the world or resolve some catastrophe he was free. He laid down on a cloud it was soft and warm he hugged it and relaxed, but when he woke up it wasn't a cloud he was hugging it was Toph.

He couldn't believe he was hugging Toph and why was she in her wrappings? And why was he in his thin under robes? He was so confused his heart racing he was about to crawl out of bed when Toph pulled him in close barring her head in his chest. "Calm down twinkles go back to sleep its early" Toph said half asleep.

Suddenly he didn't want to leave he felt her calm heart beat and her soft breath his heart calmed matching hers. He laid there feeling the same calm he had last night and in the dream like all the things in the world where in place and he was free to fly as free as the very air itself.

Toph felt Twinkles heart beat spiked it was what woke her up, but he calmed down she didn't want to get up for some reason she felt really comfortable.

She smelled his sent it was like a warm summer breeze only he could produce that scent and if she was honest it as intoxicating. She shook her head what was she thinking she remembered she had been drunk and climbing into bed. Before she could finish her train of thought aang cut in.

"Hey Toph what happened to my clothes and why are you in your wrappings" Toph knew Twinkles was blushing she could feel the heat radiating from his face. She smiled she enjoyed embarrassing him "Well it was hot in here and we were both sweating so I took off my robes and I left you in your under robes" Toph said casually like it was no big deal. She got up and walked over to a chair with Aangs robes she tossed them in his direction "get dressed" she said.

Aang was a rose red blushing at the site off Toph in her wrappings he could stop staring at her, her glossy hair falling down her back a jet black shining in the morning light. He had never noticed how beautiful she was she had really grown he wondered how he had never noticed before. Her waist was thin and her wrappings left a lot of her exposed her curves seemed to be exaggerated Aang was brought out of his trance by Toph.

"Hey twinkles what's taking so long hurry up and change" Toph said as she but her hair in a pony tail instead of her usual bun. Aang got ready and he got up "so how did you sleep" Aang asked.

Honestly Toph couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well she had felt at peace though she would never admit it. "I slept alright though you hugged me pretty tight twinkletoes" she mocked him though she hadn't minded at all really.

She felt his pulse spike he was really flustered "S-sorry Toph I didn't mean to fall asleep I'm sorry" he apologized. She chuckled at the apology "its fine I asked you to I was drunk thank you for not leaving me at the bar and watching over me" she was being honest Aang could tell. And for some reason it filled him with joy for some reason, then they both stopped they could both feel the steady footsteps of their friends coming down the hall.

'Crap crap crap' Aang thought if they saw them like this they would surely get the wrong idea. "Toph you need to sneak out" Aang whispered, "what why me you can fly" she whispered/shot back.

"Because this is my room you know as well as I do that Katara will freak out about this incident" he whispered. Toph knew he was right Katara would shower her with questions like, when did his happen? Are you two serious? She was sure her head would explode from overload of questions.

"Fine" she whispered annoyed she snuck out the window just as Aang herd his friends knock. He took a deep breath and opened the door it was Katara the last person he wanted to see at the moment. "Good morning Aang how did you sleep" she said cheerfully. "Good morning Katara fine thank you" he forced a smile, "have you seen Toph she wasn't in her room" she asked. "I don't know why you ask" Aang said suppressing a blush. "Really you two disappeared last night so I thought you would know" she said skeptically, Aang knew she was thinking something had happened between him and toph.

"No-nothing happened she wanted to go to a club so we went had a few drinks danced and came back" Aang tried to sound as casual as possible. Katara narrowed her eyes she was almost sure that he was hiding something but she shrugged it off "well breakfast is ready so come down when you're ready" she said turning to leave.

He waited until he couldn't feel her steps anymore to exhale the breath he had been holding. 'Spirits that was close' he thought. He got ready washed his face and grabbed his glider and jumped through the window he glided up and saw everyone on the beach.

Aang glided down to meet everyone he greeted everyone "good morning" with a big smile. "Hey aang how did you sleep" was there response Toph just looked in his direction wanting an answer. "It was very peaceful to be honest I slept great" he said suppressing a blush.

Toph felt a blush start to form on her face Twinkles had been telling the truth and for some reason it had this effect on her but why? She shook her head what was with her lately that feeling this morning and right know. What does it mean?

Both Aang and Toph felt there heart beats rise they both wonders why their hearts were racing and neither had a clear answer.

"So what's the plan for today" Sokka said with his mouth full as usual.

"Well I was thinking we could hang out at the beach and then presenting Toph with her gifts" Katara said happily.

"Sounds good Sugar Queen can't wait to see what you guys got me" Toph said with a smirk.

So everyone got into there swim wear and went down the shore Katara mingled with Zuko, Sokka was mesmerized by Suki in a swim suit practically drilling. Aang and Toph were having a sand sculpture contest Aang made a scale sculpture of an Elephantkoi with both of them on its back. While Toph made an exact replica of Omashu it was in perfect detail even adding them riding the carts.

They had their friends judge the sculptures Zuko and Suki picked Aang's while Katara and Sokka pocked Toph it was a stand still. "How do we settle who won" Sokka asked Toph smirked and everyone was scared of what she had in mind.

"How about a bending battle between me and twinkles just earth bending" she said exited "sound good to me" said Aang actually exited. He had wanted to show of how well he had masters earth bending he had hoped she would ask him.

They got into their stances and began Toph started with a rapid sand attack Aang stopped every last grain and sent it back. She dogged the attack with ease, then sent a Column of hard earth towards him he jumped on it and stopped the speeding rock and sent it back with more force.

Toph had trouble stopping the force of the earth 'when had he gotten so good' she wondered. She felt him coming she bended a slab of earth under her to rise. She waited for him to rise but to her surprise he crushed the base of the slab he crushed it with one hand she spun in mid air and landed.

Aang didn't give her time to react he trapped her feet then sent two slabs of earth to trap her. She stopped them with the palms of her hands "Nice try twinkles you got better but not good enough" she said crushing the slabs with the biggest smirk on her face.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Aang smiling from ear to ear the fight was like a mini earth quake mixed with a sand storm. Both benders quickening there attacks both trying to gain the upper hand. In the center Aang and Toph were both breathing heavily "You…had…enough" Aang said heaving with every word. "You…whish" she said taking in gulps of air.

Aang couldn't believe how much fun he was having he was sweating, he had sand in places he wish he hadn't, but in that moment he couldn't think of anywhere else he rather be.

Toph was overjoyed she couldn't help but smile she could feel the vibrations all around her from the quickening attacks. She was existed she couldn't remember the last time she was pushed to this limit. Her muscles aced he lungs gasped for air but she felt alive.

They both knew the next attack would decide the fight Aang rushed forward Toph was quick to follow. They built momentum as they ran then released the full force in an attack a mix of sand and stone colliding with each other. A huge dust cloud filled the beach.

"Who won" asked Suki

"My money's on Toph how about you Zuko" said Sokka "I'll take that bet Aang won" Said Zuko having faith in Aang.


	4. The one you trust most

As the dust cleared Sokka bite his lip Toph had to win there was no way Aang won he had gold riding on this. Zuko saw the skill in Aang's attack he knew he had put his all in that last attack he knew Aang wouldn't disappoint.

As the dust cleared Aang and Toph were both on separate sides of the beach groaning. Both Zuko and Sokka stared at the site both the avatar and the world's best earth bender were down it was a tie.

"So I guess we get to keep our gold" Sokka said nervously.

"Yeah I guess so" Zuko said thinking the same thing. "Not so fast boys you both lose and since we never bet on either we get the gold" said katara happily.

They snatched the money from their hands laughing "you got to be kidding me" Sokka said face palming leaving a big red mark on his forehead.

"Let it go Sokka you and I both know we lost" Zuko said exhaling in disappointment he knew they were going shopping later.

They helped both Aang and Toph into the house they found the nearest room and set them down them down Katara stated to heal them. They were small injury's only slight browsing but the impact of the attack was what worried her. The attack it had been enough to knock out the strongest earth bender an avatar. So she worked her water to help bring the pain down so when they woke up they would only be slightly browsed and sore muscles.

Toph woke up disoriented she thought she was on a bed because he could pick up any vibrations but even on a bed she would have been able to feel some kind of vibration. It gave her chills not being able to see then she felt the world shift around her she knew she had moved somewhere else she heard someone call out "you read blind bandit" right then she knew where she was she was at earth rumble how had she gotten there.

She herd the crowd cheering but she couldn't see still couldn't feel any vibrations what the hell's going on she herd the bell ring she heard her challenger "so this is my opponent pathetic". Toph knew that voice, it was her own voice she heard the first attack coming she dodged hearing in wiz by her ear. But that was where her luck ended she was bombarded with rock fragments she felt the fragments cutting her skin blood oozing down her skin. She felt as if her enemy was invisible she couldn't feel any vibration she couldn't fight she didn't know what to do.

Toph felt as if she had reverted back to her small self before she had learned earthbending she yelled in frustration "what the hell is going on". The enemy voice replied "your in a fight I thought you were the best seems to me your only a fragile girl" she heard the sarcasm in the voice all to well she housed the same tone to taunt her enemy.

Toph didn't have time to doge the next attack the boulder hit her square in the stomach sending a wave of pain throughout her body. She flew across the ring hitting the floor hard both impacts taking the air out of her lungs.

She slowly gat to her feet when she felt the world rotate 90 degrees she was slipping down the edge desperately clawing at the edge hoping for a hand hold. She yelled at the top of her lungs she found a ledge to hold on to then her stomach churned as she felt the scenery around her change she felt the cold wind brush passed her. She was on a cliff holding on for dear life the heard thunder boom around her making her tremble with fear the huge sound ringing in her ears.

"Looks like you could use a hand" the girl with her voice joked "pull me up" Toph ordered. "you really trust me a total stranger to pull you up call someone you truly trust but chose wisely you only get one choice" as she finished Toph heard her walk away.

What did she mean by choose wisely what the hell was happening she was slipping as she lost her grip only one person came into her mind Aang. He was the one he trusted most she screamed his name "Aang" she felt a firm hand grip her arm and pull her up. She woke up in Aang's arms she was shaking she could fell vibrations again she felt her eyes start to water but she didn't stop them she wept in his chest in his arms.

Aang had woken up to see Toph flailing around in her sleep he grabbed her hand pulling her into a close embrace to try to calm her down. When she woke up she started crying which alarmed him whatever she had dreamed about it was no joke.

"Ar..Are you okay Toph" he said nervous "Of course I'm not alright" she said whispering the words Aang strained to hear her voice. He felt her trembling in his arms he had never seen her in this state before she looked so fragile. He put his arms around her bringing her closer into his embrace she was so warm he smelled the fresh sea water and sand on her silky hair flowed down her back shining like a black waterfall.

Aang didn't want to let her go for some reason having her so close to him he felt at peace as if nothing was wrong.

They felt each other's heart beat in unison with the others in a kind of perfect harmony they both wondered why Aangs heart was beating just as rapidly as Tophs was.

Aang was the first to speak "I'll go make you some tea to help calm you down" he said calmly beginning to get up. Then he felt Tophs shaking hands grip the front of his robes.

"I…I don't want tea I want you to stay…pleas just stay here" she said in a small voice that pulled Aang with every syllable. They were both alarmed at the truth in her voice she wanted, no needed Aang to stay. Aangs heart was sent into a summersault hearing her words he sat back down hugging her a little tighter than before.

Toph savored the rapid vibrations coming from his heart she had never been so glad to be embraced by anyone. She kept her head buried in his chest until she finally stopped shaking.

"So do you want to talk about it Toph" he said wanting to know exactly what had shaken her so much.

Honestly Toph wanted to avoid the subject all together she had never had a dream so vivid before but in that moment she trusted Aang even to see her in this fragile state. So she told him about the dream how she couldn't see, and how she fought herself or at least someone who sounded like her. She also told him about how she was dangling from a cliff and had to call the one she trusted the most.

Aang took a guess "was it Sokka" he joked, "NO" she said irritated "how about Katara" he said almost sure "Nope" she said making a popping sound while saying the P. "Oh come one who then" he said sarcastically begging "I'm not telling" she said with a cocky tone she felt better she knew he was just trying to lighten the mood and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Come on tell me, is it someone I know?", "yes very well actually", Aang thought for a moment "is the person a powerful bender". "Yes incredibly powerful" she said Aang was sure he knew "was it Zuko" he said confidently.

"No it was you air head" she said slightly blushing, "Wh-what m-m-me" Aang was both surprised and over joyed. "Yes y-you" she said mocking his stutter "So you were technically dreaming about me" Aang said in a sly voice.

"Oh you wish" she said lightly hitting his chest, they both started laughing. Toph felt the vibrations of Aangs laughter pass through her she loved the feel and the sound of it so full of joy. Then they both felt their friend's vibrations coming down the hall. Reluctantly they both separated.

Toph found herself missing his arms wrapped around his soft sent of an ocean breeze. She shook her head what was she thinking he was her 1st and closest friend 'what am I thinking' she thought.

Katana walked in looking relieved to see them up "how do you guys feel I held you as best I could you guys really pushed it" she said looking them over. "Stiff and bruised" Aang said, he didn't mention the bad dream Toph had it was her choice to spill the cabbages.

"I have a question was your healing supposed to give me nightmares" Toph said sounding annoyed but Aang could feel her shaking.

Katara didn't look surprised "yeah when a water bender heals a person they repair the negative energy but often times the negative energy that resides within you like your fears will try to get out as well causing your fears to resurface"

Aang was puzzled "so why didn't I get a bad dream" he asked, "it doesn't always happen or it could be you came to terms with all your negative energy".

"So what you're saying I haven't come to terms with my fears" Toph said blowing a strand of hair off her face. "That could be the case or it could just be the residual energy" Katara shrugged.

"Any way it's time for your gifts everyone's waiting if you're up to it" Katara asked. "You bet just give me a minute okay" Toph said with confidence she didn't feel she had.

Once Katara had left Toph laid back down she really wanted to go down and get her presents but she was still a little shaken up. "You don't have to go if you don't feel up to it no one will push you Toph" Aang said with a little worry in his voice. Toph almost jumped she had forgotten the air bender had even been in the room.

"Come on Aang you know me the strongest earthbender scared of a bad dream as if" Toph said with confidence she knew she didn't have.

"Your right I do know you well enough to know that you hide your feelings just be honest with me do you want to talk about it, but if you don't I won't push". Aang wanted to help her but if she didn't want to talk he'd accept her decision.

Toph thought about it she really did want to talk to someone and who better than Aang. "Fine but can we talk after the party for now let's have a good time okay" she smiled at him.

Aang's face turned bright red; her smile brightened the room somehow. They got ready Aang changed his dirty robes sand filled ones to a cleaner set. Toph put her hair up in a ponytail and changed into a dress that actually let her breath not like the one's katana picked for her. Toph stepped out of her room sensing Aang to the end of the hall waiting for her.

As soon as Aang saw her his heart rate rose she was wearing a gold and red dress that fit her perfectly it showed of her slim waist and hips he face was fully visible without the bangs covering her face. Aang had never understood why she hid her face she had pale white skin that seemed to glow in the candlelight. Her jet black hair flowed down her back like a black river she was mesmerizing when was beautiful without the slightest trace of makeup on. Aang knew she didn't need it she had a natural glow that should never be covered up by hair or makeup. He was broken out of his trance by Toph's question.

"What's wrong did I put my dress on backwards or something you heart rate is really fast" Top said wondering what she had done wrong.

"Nothing Toph you look amazing" Aang said blushing and surprised he hadn't stuttered.

Toph knew he was telling the truth she was surprised at how much she enjoyed the complement, 'Toph you look amazing' his words echoed through her. She blushed "you look great to Aang" she said.

"Well thank….. wait a minute" he said realizing her joke, "as fast to pick things up as ever twinkles" she said not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

They both laughed, both Aang and Toph enjoying the sound and the vibrations coming from each other. "Want to head down stairs everyone waiting" Aang said gesturing towed the stairs. "yeah lets go" she said feeling like her old self again.

**Sorry for the wait I've been really busy hope you like the chapter please review and tell me what you think thank you for reading **


	5. Stone connections

Toph went down the stairs first Aang followed behind her they meet up with everyone in the ball room all their friends were talking and dancing.

Toph sensed Irohs vibrations and went to greet her old friend "hey Iroh" Toph said sounding happy "hello Toph it's so good to see you you've grown into a very lovely young lady" Iroh said grinning.

She punched Iroh on his shoulder chuckling "Yeah me lovely" she joked but she really wondered how did people see her she hadn't expected the comment. She always said she didn't care and for the most part she didn't but deep down she wondered what it would be like to see herself in the mirror see what her friends meant by beautiful. She had never told anyone but she had always wanted to see the world not just through vibrations but through her eyes she felt sad thinking about the impossible. She shook her head 'don't get all gloomy everyone's here get a hold of yourself' she ordered herself.

Aang saw the expression on her face and he felt like he had been pricked with a needle at the site of the pain in her expression. He wondered what was wrong as she shook her head as if to get some thought out of her head he closed the distance between them.

"What's wrong" he asked worried

"Nothing's wrong I just….I was just thinking no big deal" she said backing up the comment with a punch to his shoulder.

"Ouch" He said jokingly but he didn't have to sense her vibrations to tell she was hiding something but he decided to let it go and instead asked. "You want to ditch the party and have some fun" He said whispering into her ear smiling at how close they were.

Toph may not have been able to see Aangs smile but she felt the warmth just the same she couldn't help but smile back.

"That actually sounds great twinkles" she said with a smile that warmed aang to his core like he was fire bending he looked down to make sure he really wasn't. As they were about to sneak away Katara called Toph over for her presents. She exhaled "well sneak out after my gifts" she whispered in Aangs ear.

She walked over and one by one everyone presented her with a gift Katara was the first she had gotten her a blue and green silk dress that she promised wouldn't be to tight Aang imagined how mesmerizing she would look in that dress he shook his head blushing when he realized what the thought was leading to.

"Thank you Katara I love it" Toph said "I can't wait to see you in it" Katara smiled Aang knew toph was truthful about liking the dress but her heart dropped slightly when Katara told her she couldn't wait to see her in the dress. Aang wondered what was wrong next was Zuko he looked nervous like she would hate his gift. He held out a gold bracelet that looked like a dragon coiled with Safire eyes it was really a work of art. Toph looked at the bracelet "thanks Zuko I'll wear it as often as possible" she smiled. Zuko was relived "I had it crafted by the fire nation's craftsman the details to the point as you can s…. .

Everyone inhaled Zuko stopped himself Toph looked around "what's wrong why'd everyone got all serious" she said jokingly.

Everyone exhaled and continued with the party but Aang knew Aang knew something was wrong that comment hurt her more than she let on. But no one else seemed to notice but he knew something was wrong and it hurt him to see her hide her pain.

"So you noticed as well" Aang almost jumped he was so surprised, Iroh chuckled to himself. "Oh it's you Iroh and you noticed that Toph was really affected by Zuko's comment" Aang said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes I did but I have also noticed you feel something quite strong for our strongest earth bender" he smiled Aang nearly spit out his drink "WH-what are you talking about" Aang said trying to catch his breath.

Iroh chuckled at how the avatar was so flustered "I meant exactly what I said Aang you have feelings for Toph and I see you've come to terms with your old love" he said in his usual quiet tone.

"Iroh what are you talking about i...i mean yes I am over Katara but what are you talking about me and T-toph that's just crazy" he said barley able to stop himself from stuttering more than he had. "you don't see what I see young one the way you look at her with such tenderness, the way she smiles when your around her and how when you two are around each other your both at ease as if you are at peace, how even when her closest friends are around her you are the only one that sees when she's hurting".

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing at first he thought it was crazy him and Toph were best friends not lovers. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense but he still had doubts. "Iroh love isn't one of my strong points" Aang eyes darted just for a moment at Katara.

Iroh followed Aangs gaze "just remember this our first love may seem perfect until you meet our second, just remember these words from an old man" he said as he was called it was his turn to present his gift to the birth day girl.

Irohs words hit Aang like a ton of bricks he realized why he had moved on from Katara it wasn't the traveling that helped him it was who he was traveling with. It wasn't that he had forgotten about Katara she had just paled in comparison to Toph.

He saw how different they were the more he thought about it there personalities Toph was care free and tough Katara was uptight and boring. Toph was beautiful without any need for makeup or fancy dresses.

He was reminded of something he had been told long ago by monk Gayatso "Beauty catches the attention but character catches the heart". The words made sense to him only difference was that Toph had both character and beauty, he felt like a complete idiot for not noticing before.

Aang was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Toph calling him he turned around speechless she had on the blue and green dress that Katara had gotten her. The silk sparkled in the candle light the green complimented her perfectly the dress fitted her perfectly not to tight it wasn't too long it suited her nicely. Her hair was done in a long braid her smile sent Aangs heart into a summersault she had a box in her arms he wanted to hug her and keep her in his arms.

"why is your heart in such a fast pace are we gonna get out of here or what twinkles" she said with a skeptical look.

"O-of c-course toph lets go" he said stuttering but with the biggest grin on his face he still hadn't given her his gift.

Aangs pulse had bothered her at first but when he grabbed her had hers shot up as well she wondered why. She started to blush at what Iroh had said when he gave her present. It was a jade tea set with twin dragons on coiled around the spout she felt them, his words echoed in her head.

"listen Toph this is a special tea set I've owned it for a long time there's a legend surrounding this set. It is said if you drink from this set with the one you truly love your love will last forever and I've noticed you've become rather close with our young monk."

Toph blushed a bright red and she was gonna deny the comment but she couldn't deny it when she was in Aangs arms she felt a surreal peace, like everything was okay she never wanted to leave his arms at that moment she realized how much he meant to her.

"Hey toph are you okay" aang said wondering what she was thinking about.

Toph shook her head "nothing nothing where are we going anyway" she asked as they ran through an old path that looked like it hadn't walked on in a long time.

"It's a surprise I used to come here 100 years ago when I traveled the 4 nations". He hoped it was as beautiful as I had been before, if he remembered correctly it was just over the next hill.

The path opened up to a, secluded beach that lead to a cliff with a tree he remembered had been a sapling was now a fully grown tree.

They walked up to the cliff Toph stretched her arms feeling the warm breeze brush through her hair. She sat down under the cool shade of the tree aang joined her.

Aang brought out a basket full of food he managed to grab on their way out, he handed Toph a sandwich that she gladly took. They sat there enjoying the day the sea salt air and each other's company laughing and joking.

When they were done eating aang decided to bring out his gift he took the metal box out of the basket. "Toph hold out your hands I have something for you" he said happily.

Toph held out her hands and felt the cool metal touch her finger tips she opened the box and she felt the 2 fist sized emeralds inside. She realized it was the same emerald she had touched in the shop on the way to Ember Island, she looked at Aang in wonder.

"I saw you admiring it in the store" aang said in response to the look she was giving him.

"I can't believe you got me this thank you so much" she said smiling at the stones then, she did something neither of them expected she hugged him.

They stayed like that for a while embracing each other listening and savoring each other's heartbeats. They slowly released each other both red as fire lilies then Toph got an idea.

"I got a gift for you to close your eyes" Toph told him.

Aang was skeptical but he agreed he waited then felt her warm hand on his wrist he wondered what was gonna come next. Then he felt a cold stone on his wrist he opened his eyes to find one emerald snaked around his wrist.

He looked puzzled at the stone "it's a twin set so I thought we should both have one you know a symbol that we're always connected" she said smiling.

Aang didn't know what to say he felt over joyed, confused, and sure at the same time he felt like he could fly without his glider. And somehow Toph knew what he was feeling it was strange she felt the emeralds pulsing like hearts each pulse a different emotion.

She knew what he was feeling and he felt what she was feeling these stones were truly connecting them.

"Do you feel it to" Aang said reading her expression and the pulsing stones.

"Yeah I do its weird like I could talk to you without a single word I feel all you are and it's like a warm pulse in the dark" she said a little confused.

"The clerk at the place I got the emeralds said that the stones had strange powers around people with strong connections"

They stayed like that feeling their emotions pulse through the cool air then Aang was the first to speak.

"Toph you don't have to answer but what happened at the party you were hurt by comments and don't say it was nothing I felt your vibrations" Aang said more confident than he expected to sound.

Toph wanted to change the subject but she couldn't she wanted to tell him she wanted him to know that she wanted to see what he sees. What he saw when he looked at her what colors were what beauty was what she looked like was she really beautiful or was she ugly. But shed never know would she, she opened her mouth to speak but Aang stopped he.

"Do you really want to see that badly Toph" he said calmly understanding her feelings through her vibrations and through the stones, she nodded slowly.

"I know it's stupid and impossible but I wish I could" she said not bothering to hide the pain in her words. Aang felt his heart ache at not only her words but at her pulsing emotions full of sadness.

"What if I could make you see again" the words escaped his mouth before he could hold them back.

She turned to him "don't make promises you can't keep Aang" she said sadly.

Aang didn't know how but he felt he could do it he knew he could somehow some way but how he wondered.

**sorry for not posting for so long I've been so busy its crazy i hope to write more thank you to all the viewers for reading please any comments are welcome **


End file.
